Now I Know The Truth
by FourTrisLover
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story 'I Never Knew The Truth' please read that one before this or it won't make any sense. Will Tris be pregnant? What will happen when Tobias finds out? Will Tris's dreams haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my sequel to 'I Never Knew The Truth' for this one to make sense you will have to read the first one. Please review and follow! Review and PM me to give ideas. If I like them and put them in I will do a shout out! Sorry the story is in bold. Next chapters won't be.**

** Chapter 1- Pregnant. **

**Tris POV:**

**I wake up with the sun in my eyes. I smile and look at the clock. 9am. I turn over to see Tobias staring at me. I giggle. "Good morning." He whispers. **

**"Good morning sweetie." I whisper back and he kisses me. **

**"Are you feeling any better?" He asks and rubs his hand up and down my arm. **

**"A little. My belly still hurts." I say. **

**Tobias softly kisses my belly. "I hope that helps." He smiles. **

**I laugh and kiss his cheek. We both go downstairs and I just grab a granola bar for breakfast. I feel nauseous so I don't eat much. I sit at the table and slowly pick off pieces. Tobias comes over and steals a piece. **

**"I seen that." I say. **

**"Seen what?" He asks with his mouth full and a smirk forming his lips. **

**I roll my eyes and start to think of what I did for the past few weeks to could of caused how I'm feeling. I don't look sick, so I can't be sick. **

**I didn't do much, the only thing that changed really in my life was Susan having a baby. **

**Then it comes to me. I stopped taking the pill a week before Susan had her baby. Then Tobias and I did it the day Susan had the baby. We both must of forgot about it. **

**I stare at the wall. Could I be? Pregnant? "Tobias, I'll be back." I say. Tobias nods and I walk upstairs. My mom made me keep some pregnancy tests just in case. I look in the back of one of my desk drawers. I then find the box and take one out. I then carefully put the box back. **

**I then wall into the bathroom and shut the door. Shaking, I do what the directions say to take the test. **

**After a few minutes I look at the test. Oh. My. God. I'm pregnant. I take a deep breath and I smile. I'm pregnant! I almost squeal with joy. **

**How am I going to tell Tobias? Will he be mad or happy for me. For us. Will he be excited? Will he be furious and walk out on me. Thinking of this a tear falls from my eye. **

**Then, I hear a knock on the door. "Tris?" A soft voice says. **

**I cough and I quickly stuff the test into my back pocket and pull my shirt down to cover it. I then slowly open the door and walk out of the bathroom into Tobias's arms.**

**"I'm fine." I whisper. "I just felt sick." I lie. I don't know how to tell him. **

**Tobias nods and takes me over to the bed. "You need some rest." He whispers. **

**I nod "I love you." I whisper. **

**"I love you too." He whispers back with a smile. **

**I smile and he kisses my cheek. I then curl up with my pillow and fall asleep. **

**Tobias POV:**

**I walk downstairs worrying about Tris. She has been like this for the past three days. She doesn't look like she's sick but she acts like it. **

**I shake off the thought and start to write a note for Tris. I'm going to go to the store and get her something to make her feel better. **

**I start to write:**

**Tris~ **

**I'm going out to the store, I will be back as soon as I can. I hate to leave you here alone. I love you.**

**~Tobias **

**I leave the note on our bed stand and drive to the flower shop. I get some pink roses, her favorite. I then go to the store and buy her some chocolate fudge brownies. I quickly drive home to see that she's still sleeping. I throw the note away and lay the brownies on the stand with the flowers on top. I then get out one of her favorite movies. Divergent. **

**"Tris." I whisper and kiss her forehead. She stirs a little and I kiss her head again. She then slowly opens her eyes and smiles once she sees me. "I got these for you." I say while handing her the roses. **

**"Thank you." She smiles sleepily and kisses me. **

**"I also got your favorite brownies and brought up your favorite movie, Divergent." I explain.**

**"Thank you!" She says and kisses me again. I smile and put the movie in. I lay down in the bed with Tris and she curls up into my side. **

**We both eat the brownies while we watch the movie and once in a while we kiss. Soon the movies over and Tris and I kiss each other again. I slowly deepen the kiss and get over top of her. She slides off my shirt and I throw it across the room. We both release from the kiss to take a breath. I look into her eyes and she looks worried. **

**"What's wrong?" I ask. **

**"Nothing." She whispers. **

**"I know your lying." I say. **

**"I need to tell you something." She whispers back with a worried look on her face. **


	2. Telling Him

Chapter 2- Telling Him.

Tris POV:

"I need to tell you something." I whisper. I look up at Tobias, worried that he will be mad.

Tobias sits up and I sit in front of him. "What do you need to tell me?" He asks.

"Remember a week before Susan had Natalie, I told you that I was off the pill? And you agreed to the decision?" I ask. Tobias nods. "We had sex the day she gave birth, almost two weeks after." I say, as I speak I can see that Tobias realises what I'm saying. "Tobias, I'm pregnant!" I say with a happy tear falling from my eye.

Tobias gets up from the bed. He picks me up and spins me around while kissing me. "I love you so so so much! I'm so happy for you Tris! For us. We're going to be the best parents." Tobias says as he sets me down and squeezes me tight.

I giggle. "I love you too! And I know we are going to be the best parents!" I say and kiss Tobias.

"I promise that I will do anything to make the two of you happy." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I smile and Tobias lays me down on the bed. He comes over top of me and kisses me passionately. He then lifts up my shirt and kisses my belly millions of times. I giggle because it tickles. He notices and tickles me. I laugh and run downstairs. Tobias catches me and lifts me up, bridal style.

"How many weeks?" He asks.

"Four, according to the test." I say with a smile.

Tobias smiles and kisses me. "How are we going to tell the gang?" I ask.

"Lets let them find out their own tonight, lets have them spend the night." Tobias explains. I nod at the idea. "But we should tell your brother now."

"Yeah, lets go." I say. Tobias runs to the truck with me in his arms and I laugh. He sets me in the passenger's seat and grabs his keys and both of our phones. I buckle myself in and Tobias drives to Caleb and Susan's house.

Soon we get there and I knock on the door. Caleb opens the door and lets us in. "Hi Tobias, hi Tris!" Susan says as she hands Tobias Natalie. I smile.

"I have some news!" I say. Caleb gives me a weird look. Tobias smiles brightly and rocks Natalie back and forth in the rocking chair. "I'm pregnant!" I squeal and Susan comes up to me and hugs me, along with Caleb.

"Congratulations!" Susan squeals and Caleb kisses my cheek.

"Congrats sis." He says.

I smile and I sit next to Tobias. He softly kisses my cheek. "How many weeks?" Susan asks.

"Four, according to the test." I say.

Caleb smiles. "I'm going to be the best uncle."

"Thats already taken!" Tobias says. "I mean look at this cutie, she's letting me feed her her bottle!"

I laugh. "Sorry Caleb." I say. Caleb rolls his eyes and Susan and I laugh.

I watch Tobias as Natalie finishes her bottle. I watch as Natalie falls asleep in his arms. I smile, Tobias is going to be the perfect father. Once Natalie falls asleep he hands her to Caleb. Tobias and I leave and drive home. Soon we get home and I call the gang, telling them that they can come over and spend the night.

"Were gonna let them find out on their own?" I ask just making sure, while I get dressed.

"Yep." Tobias says as he wraps his arms around me from behind. "So be as sick as you can be." He says. I laugh and he kisses my cheek.

The gang arrives around 7pm and Uriah orders pizza. "Wanna play Truth or date? We haven't played that for a while." Will says.

"Sure." I say as I sit down in my bean bag next to Tobias.

"Okay, Four your first." Will says.

"Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zeke says.

"I dare you to sit on Shaunas lap for the rest of the game." Tobias says.

"His fat ass would kill me!" Shauna says and laughs.

I laugh. "My ass isnt that fat!" Zeke says and everyone laughs. Shauna sighs and Zeke sits on her lap. She fake screams and Zeke rolls his eyes. He picks Shauna up and sets her on his lap. Zeke wraps his arms around her waist and sets his head on her shoulder. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Christina says.

"Would you not go shopping for a month? Or not see or talk with Will for a month?" Zeke asks.

"Not go shopping." Cristina says. Will smiles and kisses Christina.

"Get a room!" Uriah says jokingly.

I laugh and then I feel nauseous. I run upstairs into our bathroom and shut the door. I kneel down on the floor and puke into the toilet. I hear footsteps coming from the hallway and I cough and wipe off my mouth. I rinse my mouth with mouthwash and then I hear a soft knock on the door. It's Tobias. He knocks softly when I'm sick. I open the door and see him standing there with the rest of the gang behind him.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Its fine, are you okay?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just a little sick thats all. Its not contagious I promise." I say with a smile and giggle a little.

"Yeah because I can always do this." Tobias says. He pulls me close to him and kisses me hardly. I kiss him back and wrap my hands around his neck. I hear the gang cough and walk out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I laugh and Tobias and I go downstairs.

The gang insisted on me relaxing and watching a movie, so we do. I lay on Tobias's lap as we watch the movie. During the movie my stomach starts to hurt. I look at Tobias and poke my belly, telling him that it hurts. He places his hand on my stomach and rubs up and down.

"Feel better?" He whispers.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. He smiles and kisses me. I roll over onto my side and Tobias rubs my arm. I smile at how relaxing it is. The movie is soon over and we decide to go to bed. Tobias and I take the floor. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you. Both of you." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"I love you both too." I whisper with a smile. I feel Tobias smile on my neck and I slowly fall asleep.

**Here was the second chapter! Hope you like it! Review and give ideas!**


	3. Barbecue

Chapter 3- Barbecue

Tobias POV:

When I wake up the first thing I see is the ravens on Tris's chest. That tattoo is absolutely beautiful, like Tris. I look at her and see that she is still sleeping. I slowly intertwine my fingers with hers and wait until she wakes up. Soon her eyes slowly open and she sees me. She smiles and I kiss her, softly and slowly.

I smile as we pull apart and we decide to make breakfast. When we get into the kitchen Tris sits on one of the stools that are around the island.

"How are we gonna tell them?" She whispers.

"I don't know." I whisper. "What can we do to give them a clue?" I ask.

"At lunch? Let's have a barbecue and you make baby back ribs with the guys and the girls and I will make a salad!" Tris explains. "That way we can invite Tori too, I really wanna tell her and talk to her."

"Sounds like a plan, you can go call Tori while I make breakfast. Eggs and bacon sound good?" I ask.

"Perfect." She says with a bright smile. She kisses my cheek and then heads upstairs with her phone.

Tris POV:

Once I get into mine and Tobias's room I call Tori. "Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Tori, it's Tris! Are you doing anything around noon until later?" I ask.

"Nope, not at all." She says.

"Would you like to come over for a barbecue?" I ask. "Christina's mom and Zeke and Uriah's mom might be here too." I explain.

"Sure! Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, unless you wanna bring a dish, you don't have to though. Tobias is going to make baby back ribs and chicken, I'm making a salad, and I think I'm going to make a fruit salad too." I explain.

"Okay, see you then!" She says.

"You too!" I say and hang up the phone.

I go back downstairs and breakfast is ready. I sit down at the table with everyone and eat my food.

"So we're having a barbecue?" Christina asks while chewing her food.

I nod. "The guys are making the barbecue while we make the salads." I explain. "And Tori is coming and I was wondering if you could invite your mom Christina? And Zeke and Uriah invite their mom?" I ask.

The both nod and after breakfast we start to make the food. Since it's 10:30.

"Okay, Shauna will you get out the baby tomatoes? Baby carrots, lettuce, shredded cheese, black olives, and baby spinach please?" I ask.

"Sure, why do you want all this food that's baby sized, were even having baby back ribs!" Shauna says as she gets the stuff.

I laugh. "I don't know." I say, trying to hide my blushing.

We all make small talk as we cut up the greens and veggies to put in the salad. Once were done with the first salad the boys come up to us. "Were gonna go cook the baby back ribs." Tobias says.

We all nod with a smile and Tobias winks at me secretly. I blush and the girls and I start to make the fruit salad. "Christina, will you get me the baby grapes?" Marlene asks.

"Here we go with this baby shit!" Shauna says and rolls her eyes sarcastically. We all laugh and make the salad. I carved out half of a watermelon so the salad could be inside of it.

"It looks so beautiful, I don't want to eat it now." Marlene says. We all giggle and then Uriah comes in.

"Well I'm gonna." Uriah says as he walks by, grabbing a piece of pineapple.

Marlene rolls her eyes and Shauna, Christina, Marlene, and I go upstairs to change. I pick out a light pink tank top and some white short shorts to wear. The tank top is tucked into my shorts. I put my hair up into a simple ponytail and put on some Chapstick.

Christina wears a blue, strapless dress that has white flowers all over it. She also leaves her hair down. Shauna wears a white lace top that's tucked into the shorts with her hair up down. Marlene comes out in a purple knee length dress that has thin straps and a brown belt around the waist. She has her hair up like mine.

We all go back downstairs and see that the guys are just in shorts and a t-shirt. We see that they are eating the fruit salad.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's for the barbecue not for you guys to eat all of it before anyone comes!" I say as I snatch the watermelon bowl from them.

"But it's good!" Will complains.

I roll my eyes and take the bowl onto the back porch. Zeke takes the stuff off the grill and I set out the table cloths with Marlene.

"My mom and Uriah's mom and Tori are here!" I hear Christina scream from inside.

I roll my eyes. "Then let them in!" I hear Tobias scream. I laugh and Tori comes outside.

"Hey Tori!" I say and give her a quick hug.

"Hey Tris!" Tori says back.

I start to feel dizzy and set my hand on the back of a chair. "Will you please help Marlene? I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to but I'm just feeling dizzy." I explain.

"Of course, go sit down inside." Tori says.

I nod and slowly walk inside. Tobias grabs my shoulders and looks at me. "Dizzy." I whisper.

Tobias kisses my cheek softly and picks me up. He smiles and I giggle and he walks me over to the couch outside on the porch. He gently sets me down and I laugh. He kisses my cheek and I lay down until I'm not dizzy anymore.

When I'm not dizzy anymore it's time to start the barbecue. I sit next to Tobias at the table and Tori is in front of me and Christina is in front of Tobias.

We make small talk around the table and I see that the girls are all staring at me. I look at them and give them the 'why are you looking at me' look.

"Who throws up, is dizzy, and has cramps and isn't contagious?" Marlene asks me.

"Well that really only happens when your pregnant." Uriah's mom says. Tori and Christina's mom agree with her.

I eat a baby carrot. "Well..." I say.

"OH MY GOD! My Trissy is pregnant!" Christina squeals.

I laugh and Cristina runs around the table and squeezes me to death. I laugh and Marlene and Shauna do the same.

"That explains all this baby shit!" Shauna says. I laugh and Tori gives me a hug.

"Congratulations Tris, if you need any help call me. I've been through like three births." Tori explains. I laugh and nod.

Then Christina's mom and Uriah's mom give me hugs and say congrats. Same with all the guys.

After we all settle down about the pregnancy, which is hard for Christina, we finish eating and talk for a while.

Soon it starts to get cold outside so we go in. We sit in the living room and Tori, Christina's mom and Uriah's mom decide that they should leave. I give them a hug goodbye and they all say congratulations and thank you again.

Once they leave we watch a movie and I sit on Tobias's lap with his arms around my waist from behind. My hands are under his and he rubs circles with his thumb on my palm. It relaxes me and I lay my head on his chest.

I'm half asleep when the movie is over so I pretend I'm asleep. "Is is okay if she sleeps upstairs tonight?" I hear Tobias ask.

"Yeah, I think she should anyways." I hear Christina whisper back.

I then feel Tobias pick me up bridal style and carry me upstairs. He sets me down on the bed and then covers me up with the blanket. He sits next to me. I can tell he doesn't want to leave.

"Go downstairs with them." I mumble. "I don't want them to be down there alone."

"Okay." Tobias whispers. "Yell if you need anything."

I slowly nod and stuff the side of my face in my pillow. Tobias kisses my cheek. "Goodnight beautiful." He whispers and kisses my cheek again.

With that I fall asleep smiling.


	4. Doctors

**Just to let you guys know... I was crying while I was writing this. **

Chapter 4- Doctors. (A month later)

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. 8:30am. My doctors appointment is in a hour. I had one a couple weeks ago and they said everything was fine.

I turn the alarm off and turn around to face Tobias. "Ready for today?" Tobias whispers.

"Yeah, I'm scared though." I whisper back.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Tobias says and kisses me.

I smile softly and get out of bed. I take a quick shower and wrap myself in a towel. I walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias getting dressed. I turn around quickly.

"Not again!" I say.

Tobias laughs and puts his pants on quickly and wraps his arms around me from behind. "I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I giggle.

Tobias laughs and lets me go. He goes downstairs as I get dressed. I put on a black and white aztec sweater and some black shorts. I put on my black vans and grab my phone and head downstairs.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"Ready." I say.

With that we both get into the his convertible and drive to the doctors. I hold his hand all the way there as we listen to the radio. Soon we get there and I take a deep breath as we walk in.

"Appointment for Beatrice Eaton." Tobias says to the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, follow me please." She says softly.

I nod with a smile and Tobias and I follow her. We enter a room with a hospital bed inside and a baby monitor next to it. I sit down on the bed and Tobias sits down on the chair next to it.

Soon a different lady comes in with scrubs on. A nurse I assume. "You must be Beatrice!" The nurse says cheerily.

"Yes, and this is Four." I say while looking at Tobias.

"Nice to meet you." She says while shaking his hand.

"You too." Tobias says.

"Okay, so I'm going to put this gel on your belly to see how the baby is doing okay?" She explains.

I nod and lift my shirt up a little. It's been almost a month and a half of being pregnant. I'm surprised I only have the tiniest baby baby bump.

She turns on the monitor and puts the gel on. Then she puts a remote thing on it and spreads it around my stomach. Tobias holds my hand and I try to look at the monitor. The nurse looks at it and she looks concerned.

"I'll be back in a minute." She says.

I look at Tobias. He grips my hand tightly. "It's going to be okay." He whispers.

I nod and soon a doctor comes in. "Okay, let's have a look here." He says.

I take a deep breath and he does the same as the other nurse. After a couple minutes he sets the remote thing down on the table.

"I'm so sorry, there isn't a heart beat anymore." He says. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." He says. Then he walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

I stare at the ceiling and I feel the tears falling from my eyes. Tobias grips my hand tightly and kisses it. "How?" I whisper. Not to anyone really.

Tobias just shakes his head and I start to sob. I sit up and Tobias hugs me tightly.

Everything was fine before. How could it just all disappear? Just why?

Tobias POV:

I hug Tris tightly. How could this happen? Our baby dying. Just, why? I slowly let Tris go and hold her hand. Having her hand against my lips. Holding it tightly.

Our baby is gone. And crying seems so useless, so stupid, but it's all I can do. I just sit there, letting the tears fall down my face.

I slowly wipe off my face and wipe Tris's tear stained cheeks. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers. Tris wipes off her stomach and gets up. "Can we go home?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

We both walk out of the room and the doctor says goodbye to us. And that they are very sorry. That just makes Tris cry more. I wrap my arms around her tightly and guide her outside to the car.

Tris sits in the passengers seat, hugging her knees and staring out the window as I drive. When we reach home I see a single tear streaming down her face. I pull into the driveway and go over to her door. I open the door and kneel down in front of her.

"Tris." I whisper as I cup her face in my hands. I run my fingers through her hair. She looks at me with confusion in her eyes. "It's going to be okay." I whisper.

"You said that befo-" She starts but I cut her off.

"I know I said it before. But this time I promise with my life. We are going to get through this. I promise you. Okay?" I say.

Tris nods and hugs me. I hug her tightly and carry her into the house. It's around 11 so I decide to make lunch.

"Can I cook today?" She asks.

I nod and kiss her cheek. She smiles softly and goes into the kitchen. I follow her into the kitchen and sit on one of the stools around the island. I watch her as she cooks some pasta.

"What's so great about watching me make pasta?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say. "You look pretty sexy when you cook."

Tris giggles and I smile. It's nice to see her smile again. But then she comes to reality and frowns slightly. I sigh and soon she's done making the pasta.

We both eat at the island and it's kind of hard to make Tris laugh. I steal a bite of her pasta and she gives me a 'that's it' look. She then takes a bite of mine and I give her the same look. I get up from my seat and pick her up, carrying her over my shoulder.

Tris laughs. "Let me down!" She yells.

"Fine!" I whine playfully. Tris giggles as I set her down.

Tris POV:

Tobias sets me down in front of him and I kiss him. I slowly release from the kiss and stare into his eyes. I start to remember everything that has happened today. A tear falls down my face. Tobias pulls me close to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. He rubs his hands up and down my arms and kisses the top if my head.

"It's okay." He whispers into my skin.

"Thank you." I whisper, another tear falling from my eye.

Tobias lifts my head up and moves the hair out of my face. He places his hands on my waist and kisses me. "Don't cry anymore, please." Tobias whispers against my lips.

I nod. "Okay." I whisper.

Tobias smiles and pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest and he picks me up. "What are you doing?!" I whine playfully.

"This." He says simply and kisses me. I giggle in between kisses and then we kiss more passionately and Tobias makes his way to the couch. He lays me down on the couch and comes over top of me. He kisses me softly and slowly. I slowly kiss him back and run my fingers through his hair.

Tobias then starts to kiss my neck. "Tobias." I whisper. He looks at me with soft eyes. "Not today, okay?"

Tobias nods. "I wasn't planning on it." He whispers softly and kisses me again. I smile against his lips after the kiss. "I love you so much." He whispers.

"I love you too, very much." I whisper.

Tobias smiles and gets off of the couch. He quickly puts a movie in and comes back over. He picks me up and sets me in between his legs. I laugh and rest my head against his chest. He plays with my hair as we watch the movie together. Once in a while kissing each other and fighting over stupid things.

This is how I like to spend my days with Tobias. It's so relaxing and it never gets boring because he won't let it be. I just wish that it was this instead of one of the worst days of my life.


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5- Recovery

Tobias POV:

I wake up to the feeling of Tris's soft lips. I slowly open my eyes to see Tris releasing from the kiss. "But I liked that." I whine playfully. Tris then kisses me again and I pull her close while kissing her passionately.

"I love you." Tris whispers after the kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper back and I kiss her forehead.

"What are we going to do today?" She asks while laying her head on my chest.

"I don't know, but we should really tell Caleb." I say. It hurts just to talk about it.

"I know." She whispers softly. "I... I don't want to talk about it right now." She says, almost snaps, while getting up.

"I'm sorry, I understand." I say as I get up.

Tris wraps herself in a blanket and walks downstairs. I sigh and sit down on the end of the bed. Even though it's only been a day, it's really hard. Just then Tris opens the door.

Tris's POV:

His elbows are on his knees with his head on his hands. I can tell he feels bad, just for mentioning it. I feel bad for walking out of the room. I feel bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper while closing the door behind me and lean against it and the doorframe.

"Come here." He whispers while standing up.

I walk over to him and he embraces me in his arms. Our foreheads are touching and I stare into his deep blue eyes. Tobias slowly slides his hands to my waist and pulls me closer to him. Tobias then kisses me and my body relaxes. Our lips move in sync. We kiss slowly, but hardly too.

I run my fingers through his hair and his go up and down my sides and legs. I softly moan as he kisses down my neck. "Angels." He mumbles into my neck.

I laugh and kiss Tobias. He smiles between the kiss and kisses me again. Then my laptop rings. It's Skype. I look to see who it is, it's Marlene.

I look at Tobias with fear in my eyes. "Together?" He asks.

"Together." I whisper.

I slowly click the answer button and the gang pops up in three separate boxes. Uriah and Marlene in one, Christina and Will in one, and Shauna an Zeke in the other.

"Hey Tris! How was the doctors yesterday?" Shauna asks.

Tobias places his head on my shoulder and sets me in his lap. "It's okay." He whispers in my ear. A tear falls from my eye and everyone looks at me concerned.

"Guys, what happened?" Will asks.

"Our-" I start, cut off by more tears. "When were at the hospital they checked the heart rate of the baby." I say. I then stuff my face in Tobias's shoulder. I cry, leaving tear stains on his shirt.

"And when they checked it, the baby had no heart rate." Tobias says with a tear falling down his cheek. "Our baby... Is dead." Tobias finally whispers. With that I sob.

"Oh my god!" I hear Christina say. I look at the camera and Christina's hand is on her mouth with a single tear falling down her cheek. Same with Marlene and Shauna.

"I'm so, so, so sorry." Marlene whispers.

"I'm sorry." Zeke says along with the others.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I whisper in Tobias's ear.

I slowly walk downstairs and down into the basement. I find the training room and stare at all the knives. I look at how each one shines in the light of the room. I don't think of the baby, and how it died. I just think of the pounding in my chest when I throw the knives. The excitement that runs through me like when I found out that I was pregnant. I know loosing your child when it's not even born yet happens to millions of people every day, but why did I have to be one of those people? Why do I have to suffer through this?

I think Tobias thinks the same. He's been lost too and I can see that he's trying to help, but nothing helps anymore. I don't think anything will.

Just then I hear Tobias's footsteps coming down the stairs. He walks into the training room. I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me. "Come on, were going to go out today." He whispers in my ear.

"Where?" I ask.

"It's a surprise, where something pretty." He whispers back and kisses my cheek. He then goes back upstairs, I guess to get ready too.

I slowly walk back upstairs and into my room. I walk into the closet to find something pretty. I think of wearing something simple, so I grab a light pink dress. It lays about five inches above my knees and is loose. It has ruffles from the top going down to the bottom. It's strapless with a white lace around the top and some sparkles.

I go into the bathroom to do my hair. I leave it down and just slightly curl the ends a little. I then put some nude eyeshadow on and some pink lipgloss on. Then last I put on some comfy white sandals that have sparkles on the straps. I head downstairs to see that Tobias is in some nice jeans and a black dress shirt.

"Perfect." He whispers as he grabs my hand.

"Not to bad yourself." I say with a smirk on my face.

Tobias smiles and we get into his convertible. We drive for about 15 minutes and I'm starting to really wonder where we are going.

"Tobias, please tell me where we are going." I say.

"Nope, it's a surprise!" Tobias says while holding my hand.

I intertwine our fingers together. "Will you give me a hint?" I ask with a puppy dog face.

"You know, I hate it when you do that. I always fall for it." He says.

"It's my charm." I say with a bright smile on my face.

"Not your only one." Tobias says and winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "Anyways, what's the hint?"

"Water." Tobias says. "I'm not going to say anything else." He says.

I groan an Tobias laughs. I kiss his cheek at a stoplight and then curl up in my seat. About ten minutes later we reach the surprise.

"Close your eyes." Tobias says.

"Okay?" I say, almost a question.

Tobias comes over to my door and puts his hands over my eyes. "You know you can trust me." He says.

"Yeah yeah." I say playfully.

Tobias laughs and guides me a little ways. Tobias only covers my eyes with one hand now. He must be holding something.

"Ready?" Tobias asks as we stop.

"Ready." I say.

Just then Tobias takes his hand off of my eyes and I open my eyes. In front of me there is a beautiful creek and pine trees and maple trees all around it. The creek is down below us a couple feet so there is a ledge. There are stairs leading into the creek so people don't have to jump. There are also two picnic tables to my left and a bench to my right. Trees surround us and there is one trail behind me that takes us to the parking lot.

The gang and my family used to do everything here. Birthday parties, camping, swimming, riding 4-wheelers, and so much more we used to do. I loved this place. I haven't been here in so long. It doesn't look any different though.

"Oh my gosh," I whisper to my self. "I haven't been here in so long."

"That's why I brought you here, and we are gonna have a picnic." Tobias says.

I smile and help him set out the blanket on the ground next to the ledge. I sit down and dangle my feet over the ledge like I used to with Christina, Marlene, and Shauna when I was little. Most of the time the guys would come down and sit with us. And then when Tobias came he did the same. I smile at the thought.

"What are you thinking of?" Tobias asks.

"How we used to dangle our feet on this ledge and just talk for hours with the gang. Fighting and pushing each other off of the ledge." I say.

Tobias laughs. "I remember that."

I laugh and help him unpack the picnic basket. He packed some leftover pasta and pop. I laugh. "You don't pack picnics very well." I say.

"I'm a guy okay!?" Tobias whines.

I laugh and kiss him. "Okay." I whisper after the kiss. Tobias smiles and pours me some pop. We eat our pasta while looking at the beauty of the creek and the trees.

After were done eating I lean my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Anything for you. Even though I make terrible picnics." Tobias says.

I laugh. "Not only for this but for being there for me for the past couple days. I know it was hard for you but you were there for me." I say.

Tobias kisses the top of my head. "Your welcome." He whispers against my skin.

I smile and sit up. I then put my hand on Tobias's back an push him into the creek. "Tris!" Tobias yells.

I laugh uncontrollably and Tobias pulls my legs. I try not to fall down down but I do and Tobias catches me. I laugh in Tobias's arms and he splashes me, getting my dress fully wet making it skin tight. Tobias stares and I splash him, making his shirt skin tight. Tobias gives me the 'that's it' look and I smirk while crossing my arms.

Tobias picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist while laughing into his shoulder. "What are you doing!?" I ask while still laughing.

Tobias then sits down in the middle of the creek with the water up to his chest. He sets me on his lap in the water. "This." He whispers and then kisses me. He holds me tight like he doesn't want to lose me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

We kiss like this for a while until the water splashes our face. I laugh an lay my face on Tobias's shoulder. We both get up laughing and soaked. We pack up the picnic and head to the car. I set a towel down on the seat so I don't get it wet and sit down.

We listen to the radio on the way home. By the time we get home it's dark. Tobias and I both walk into the house and I go upstairs to change into my pajamas. I'm exhausted so I curl up under the sheets. Tobias comes in and falls onto my legs.

"TRIS! ARE YOU SLEEPING!?" Tobias yells.

"NO BECAUSE YOU ARE CRUSHING MY LEGS!" I yell back.

"Don't go to sleep yet." Tobias says while changing into his pajama pants. "Because I want to do this." Tobias says as he gets on top of me. He straddles me and I laugh softly. He kisses me softly and slowly, while slowly letting go of my arms.

"I love you." I whisper as we release from the kiss, our foreheads touching.

"I love you too." Tobias whispers and kisses me again. He then lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. He softly kisses my neck and then we both drift off to sleep.


	6. Nightmares

**Im sorry guys for not posting! I just started school yesterday so I might not be able to update as often as I used too but I'll still be updating! I promise! And don't worry if you get upset in this chapter! I promise that there will be a baby Eaton!**

Chapter 6- Nightmares

Tris POV:

I'm in a glass tank. I look around and I see everyone I know, the gang, Tobias, my parents, Caleb and Susan. Just then water starts to come into the tank. I bang against the glass and kick it as hard as I possibly can but nothing happens. I scream for Tobias and the gang to help me. Everyone just talks and laughs at me. Except Tobias. He's watching me like he's testing me.

The water is now at my knees. I start to scream and cry for help. I keep trying to break the glass but it doesn't budge. Soon the water is up to my neck and I scream. I float to the top as I take my last breath and a single tear falls from my eye. I open my eyes under the water and in front of me is Tobias. Watching me carefully as I slowly sink into the water.

I wake up screaming and breathing heavily. I look around the room to find Tobias. He isn't in the room. I quickly run downstairs, ignoring the fact that I'm in short shorts and a braw. "Tobias?!" I yell as I reach the bottom of the stairs into the living room. I hear loud footsteps coming from the movie room.

"What! What's wrong!?" Tobias asks as he comes up to me with a blanket in his hands.

"Th- the dream." I say trying to calm down as Tobias sets his hands on my shoulders.

"Shh." Tobias whispers against my neck as he pulls me close. I burry my face in his chest. "It's going to be okay." Tobias whispers.

I nod slowly and release from the hug. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Tobias whispers and kisses my cheek.

I smile and go upstairs to change. I take a nice warm shower and then put on some black skinny jeans and a black crop top with white pokadots on it. I leave my hair down and walk downstairs. When I get downstairs Tobias has pancakes waiting for me.

"Thank you!" I say as I start to eat my pancakes on the island in front of Tobias.

"Welcome!" Tobias says with his mouth full. I roll my eyes and continue to eat. I look at Tobias as I eat. Staring into his beautiful eyes. "What?" He asks confused.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know." I say. It's true. I don't know. I don't know how to put it in words. Tobias has just been there for me from the beginning. When I broke my ankle, when my parents died, when Peter beat me, just everything.

"Spill it." He says while taking another bite of his pancake.

"It's just that you have been there from the beginning. And I love you for that." I say. Tobias smiles and sets his hand on top of mine. He slightly squeezes it.

"And you have been there for me from the beginning also, and I love you for that." Tobias softly says.

I smile and soon we finish our pancakes. I clean the dishes while Tobias goes upstairs to get dressed. "Tris!" Tobias yells as he comes down the stairs. I quickly turn to see him beside me with my phone in his hand. "It's Caleb." He whispers and hands me the phone.

I look at him in shock. 'Its okay.' Tobias mouths. I take a deep breath and take the phone from Caleb.

"Hey Caleb." I say.

"Hey! How's the baby?" Caleb asks.

"Um, I need to tell you something." My voice cracks.

"Tris, is everything okay?"

"Um, th- the baby's heartbeat was gone when I went to the doctors." I spit out and a tear falls down my cheek making my voice crack.

Caleb is silent. "I'm so sorry Tris." Caleb whispers with his voice cracking.

"Will you please tell Susan, I don't think I can tell anyone else." I say.

"Yes of course. And Susan wanted to know if you could babysit Natalie tonight, but I under-" Caleb explains.

I cut him off. "No, I want to baby sit her. It will be fun." I say.

"Okay." Caleb says. "Around seven, and she can stay all night?" Caleb asks.

"Yes, and is there another baby Prior making tonight?" I ask sarcastically.

Caleb laughs. "Whatever. I'll see you around seven."

"Okay, bye." I say.

I then hang up the phone and head upstairs to see Tobias putting on his shirt. "Was everything okay?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. "And at seven, until tomorrow morning we're watching Natalie." I say. "You can go out with Will tonight if you want. I'll watch Natalie." I say.

"No no no no." Tobias says as he shakes his head. "I'll stay here, maybe Christina and Will can just come over." He says.

I smile. "Thank you." I say.

Tobias smiles and nods. He hugs me from behind and tickles my sides I laugh and scream. I catch his hands and hold them. Tobias gives me a 'oh really' look and I just roll my eyes.

"I'm calling Christina." I say and grab my phone with a free hand.

"Can I be free now?" Tobias whines.

I roll my eyes and let him go as Christina answers. "Hey!" She says.

"Hey, are you and Will doing anything tonight?" I ask.

"Nope, wanna hang out!?" She asks.

"Sure, come here around seven with Will? I have to baby sit Natalie and Tobias and I thought that you would like to come over." I explain.

"Sounds like a plan! I can't wait to see the little baby Natalie again." Christina says.

I laugh and we both say goodbye. I hang up the phone and tell Tobias that they are coming over.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Susan comes through the door with Natalie and her bag. Susan is in a short, light blue, dress with a brown belt. "Cute dress!" I say as I take Natalie in my arms.

"Thank you Tris! And thanks for watching her." Susan says.

"No problem. Now go have fun! Just one condition!" I say as Susan walks out the door. I see Caleb rolling his eyes in the car. "No more baby Prior's for now!" I yell.

"Really Tris!?" Caleb yells from the car.

"You know you love me!" I say.

Caleb rolls his eyes and Susan laughs. I laugh and take Natalie inside. She smiles brightly at me and holds my middle finger with her whole hand. Just then I hear a knock on the door and Christina and Will come in. Christina knows she never has to wait for me to come to the door.

"Hey!" I say as Christina sets down her things.

"Hey!" She says. "I brought pizza!"

"Awesome!" Tobias says as he comes down the stairs.

Natalie laughs a little and it makes us all laugh. We all sit down in the living room, Christina and I on the couch and Tobias and Will on the floor. They both sit in beanbags.

I hold Natalie in my arms as we eat the pizza and talk. "I honestly think it's a good thing we can't have the baby. I mean, it's not a good thing but I really want to go to college." I explain.

Tobias nods in agreement. "Same here." Tobias says. Christina and Will both nod.

"It's like a sign." Christina says. "Like maybe your parents want you to go to college first, before having a baby. I'm sure they will be proud of you if you had the baby but you know what I mean."

I nod. "We should go to college!" I say.

Everyone smiles. "Perfect idea." Tobias says.

"The rest of the gang got into Gannon University." Will explains. "Zeke and Uriah have to dorm together."

I laugh along with Tobias and Christina. "Let's see how long that lasts." Tobias says.

I nod in agreement. "I always dreamed on going to Penn State, and getting a gym teacher degree." I explain.

"Same here." Tobias says and I smile.

"Medical field." Christina says.

"Math and science degree." Will says.

"We should all go to Penn State!" Christina squeals. Just then Natalie wines a little and then falls back asleep in my arms. "Oops." Christina whispers.

I smile and put Natalie on a small bed I made for her out of pillows and blankets on the floor by the couch. I cover her up with her blanket and then sit back down on the couch.

"That would be an awesome idea." I say quietly but above a whisper.

Everyone agrees. "Tomorrow then we will sign up for it and send in our information." Tobias says.

"Then Trissy and I will dorm while you and Will will dorm!" Christina says excitedly.

I laugh and I look at the clock. It's 9:30pm. "I think we should go to bed, I'm tired." I say.

Everyone nods in agreement. Christina and Will make their bed on the couch while Tobias and I make ours on the floor. I curl up next to Tobias and stuff my face into his chest.

"I can't wait to go to college with you." Tobias whispers into my ear so Christina and Will can't hear.

"I can't wait either. So many memories we will spend there." I whisper in his ear.

"Come on, now I can't wait even more." Tobias whispers into my ear and slowly rubs his hand up and down my side and down my thigh and back up again so his hand is on my butt.

I giggle softly and place my hand on Tobias's abs. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too, more than anything else in this world." He whispers back.

I smile softly and cuddle with Tobias. With his arms wrapped around me I slowly drift off to sleep.


	7. Packing

Chapter 7- Packing

Tobias POV:

It's been a month or so since we lost the baby. It's still a little hard to talk about it but Tris and I get through it together. We both just got into Penn State to get a degree to become a gym teacher. Today is the day we have to pack, and then tomorrow, we leave for college.

Tris slowly comes down then stairs with a blanket wrapped around her, even though she is fully dressed.

"I'm going to miss waking up to your beautiful face every morning. I'll have to wait until we walk to class to see you." I say as I greet her from the stairs.

Tris smiles and blushes. "I'll miss that too." She says. "At least we are in the same classes."

"And we are on the same floor." I say while wrapping her in my arms.

She giggles. Oh how do I love her laughs. I smile and kiss her softly. She softly kisses me back.

We decide to start packing so we both go upstairs with some boxes and markers. Black marker means it's my things and red means it's Tris's.

Tris POV:

I slowly place my books and blankets into a box, along with pictures of Tobias and I. I printed out the picture Christina took of us at the beach and I smile when I see it.

"Tobias, remember this?" I ask as I show him the picture.

"I remember that day! The night of the bonfire right?" Tobias asks.

I nod with a smile. Tobias smiles and kisses my cheek. We continue to pack our things and after we are done we put them all in the back of Tobias's truck so we don't have to do it tomorrow.

When we get back into the house it's seven at night we decide to order pizza for a late dinner. When the pizza arrives I sit in between Tobias's legs as we watch a movie.

I take a slice of pizza and Tobias steals a piece of pepperoni off of it. "I seen that!" I say while slapping his arm.

"I didn't to anything!" Tobias says with his mouth full. I lean my head back to see him with a smirk on his face. "I love you." Tobias says, with his smirk still there.

I try to act mad but I can't so I just laugh. "I love you too." I say.

Tobias smiles and kisses me, softly and passionately. He picks me up and turns me around, breaking the kiss for only a second. I set my pizza down on the coffee table and continue to kiss Tobias. He kisses down my neck and I feel his hand slide up my shirt. I moan softly as he takes off my shirt and kisses down my neck.

"Let's go upstairs." Tobias mumbles against my lips.

I nod with a smile. Tobias picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hands on my back and our lips connected. As soon as we reach the bedroom Tobias pushes me up against the wall. I rip off his shirt and shut the door with my foot.

Tobias kisses down my neck onto my chest and I feel him take off my bra. "We can't, remember?" Tobias asks as he looks into my eyes.

I touch my forehead to his. "I'm back on the pill, it's okay." I whisper.

Tobias smiles and smirks. He kisses me hardly and throws my bra on the floor. I laugh and Tobias pushes me against the wall, holding my hands up. He kisses my lips, then down my neck to my chest and eventually my breasts. I moan as he does this. I eventually find the hem of his pants and slide them off, leaving him in his boxers. Tobias then finds my shorts and slides them off, leaving me in my thong. Just then Tobias spins me around and let's me fall onto the bed. He comes over top of me with a smile on his face. I giggle and kiss him.

Tobias slowly slides my thong off and starts to rub my clit. I moan into his lips as he kisses me when he does this. Tobias then fingers me and it makes me moan even louder. I feel Tobias's smile against my neck as I moan. I then take off his boxers and begin to stoke his dick with my hand. He then stops fingering me and moans. I smile and kiss him hardly as I do this. Tobias grunts and moans. I slowly stop and he pulls me closer to him, my hands around his neck and his hand underneath me on my butt and the other one steadying him. He looks into my eyes and I nod.

Tobias then slowly inserts himself inside of me and I moan loudly as he thrusts faster and faster. Tobias moans also and I close my eyes in pleasure as I moan.

"Tobbiiiiaaaassss!" I scream and moan as I reach my climax.

"Oh my god, Trisssss!" Tobias moans as he reaches his climax.

His thrusts become slower and slower. I moan softly as he takes himself out of me and kisses me slowly but hard. Tobias slowly massages my breasts with his mouth and his hands. I softly moan as he does this. Tobias slides his hands up and down my body as we kiss. I slowly slide my thong back on and Tobias puts his boxers back on. Tobias puts the sheets over us and smirks at me.

"What?" I ask as I tuck the sheets under my arms.

"You liked that didn't you?" Tobias smirks.

I giggle. "I loved it."

Tobias takes the sheets out from under my arms and comes overtop of me under them. "What are you doing?!" I ask.

Tobias kisses the side of my lip and then slowly grinds on me playfully. I laugh and push him off of me. Tobias laughs and wraps his arms around me from behind as we lay down. He softly kisses my neck. And with his soft kiss, I fall asleep in his arms.

**Please review and give ideas for when thy are in college! Any dorm ideas? Party ideas? Other people from their high-school in the same college? Just any ideas? Total writers block! Love ya guys!**


	8. College

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while everyone! Like I said, school started. I hope you like this chapter. Any ideas? Review or PM me. **

Chapter 8- College

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to soft lips against mine. I slowly kiss back, knowing it's Tobias because of the strong body above me. "Good morning." I whisper as we both release from the kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispers.

"I'm not beautiful." I whisper.

"Yes you are. You are the most beautiful person on earth." Tobias explains.

I smile softly and Tobias plants a kiss on my nose then he gets up. I wait until he is done getting dressed before I get dressed since I'm half naked. I put on the clothes I left out yesterday for me to wear today since I packed all of my clothes for college. I put on a plain white tank top, then the hoodie Tobias got me. I then last put on a pair of white short shorts.

I walk downstairs to see Tobias talking to Caleb and Susan. They said that they would come over to help us unpack our things when we get to our dorms at college.

"Hey Tris." Caleb says as he sees me come down the stairs.

"Hey." I simply say. Susan smiles at me and I smile back. "Ready?" I ask.

"Ready." Caleb says.

I smile and Tobias and I get into his truck while Caleb and Susan follow behind us in Caleb's truck. Since Penn state is about 7 hours away Caleb and Susan wouldn't have a way back home unless they drove themselves.

I turn on the radio and then intertwine my fingers with Tobias's. He smiles and kisses the top of my head when I lean my head on his shoulder. I watch the road as he drives. I hum along to the radio and Tobias rubs the palm of my hand with his thumb. I finally curl up into my seat and fall asleep.

(A Few Hours Later)

Tobias POV:

Tris is curled up in her seat, leaning her head against the window. She's been sleeping like that for the past hour or so. Caleb is right behind me, following us to the college. We should be there soon.

Sooner than I thought we're pulling into the college. Other college students are walking around with their boxes and are going to their dorms. I shake Tris's shoulder to wake her up and she jolts awake.

"We are here." I whisper as I park the truck.

"Oh." She yawns.

I smile and she kisses my cheek. We get out of the truck and tell Caleb to get the boxes ready. Tris and I have to go get our dorm keys.

Tris and I walk through the main entrance. Blue and white tiled floors and black couches and chairs around the lobby. This lobby is amazing. Some students sit around on their computers or are just taking with one another. We find our names on the list and take the right key for us at the front desk.

We walk back out to the truck and carry our few boxes inside with little trouble. Susan helps Tris while Caleb helps me.

Tris POV:

I walk into my dorm and see that Christina isn't here yet. I look around to see one bed on the back wall of the room and one on the side wall that the door isn't on. The room is pretty big. There is a dresser for each of us and a small flat screen tv on the wall where the door is on. A stand beneath it and a small table in the middle of the room. I choose the bed on the far, back wall and set my boxes on it.

"This room is nice." Susan says.

"I know, it is. I'm glad I brought a beanbag though." I say.

Susan laughs and I unpack my bed spread to put on the bed. The bed spread is black with white polka dots on it. I put my two pillows down. They were the ones I used at the house. I want to remember that place since I will be in college for four years.

Soon Christina arrives. "Trissy!" She squeals and hugs me.

I laugh an she hugs Susan too. Susan helps Christina and I unpack our things. Christina and I both have matching bedspreads and we put up black curtains on the windows.

"Ready to go get something to eat?" Christina says as she straightens her bed spread.

"Yeah. Thank you Susan, a lot for helping. Call me when you get home." I say.

Susan smiles. "Anytime and I will. I promise."

Susan hugs Christina and I and we both walk out into the hallway to see the guys. I tell Caleb bye and him an Shauna both leave to go home.

"How do you like it so far?" Tobias asks me as we turn the corner, into the lounge to get something to eat.

"It's nice." I say. College students are all around the lounge, eating fries and hamburgers and pizza. Just then, the last person I want to see is grabbing some food. Peter. "Except for him." I whisper and nod my head to Peter.

Tobias's grip on my arm tightens. "Just ignore him." Tobias whispers.

Christina comes over and she notices Peter too. "Shit." She mumbles to herself.

I take a deep breath and grab a slice of pizza and a water bottle. I wait for Tobias to get his food before I walk back to mine and Christina's dorm to eat. Tobias walks behind me since I have to walk by Peter to get back to our dorms. As I walk by, Peter catches my arm.

"Aww it's Trissy.. Coming back for more?" He asks with a smirk on his face. I growl and pull my arm free. Tobias kicks him in the shin making him sink to the ground and I laugh.

We all eat in mine and Christina's room. Tobias sits on my bed with me and Christina sits with Will on her bed.

"I can't believe that Peter is here." Will says.

"I know." I say. "Hopefully he isn't in any of our classes." I say.

"I heard last year he wanted to be in the military, and just get some extra schooling in here. So, he shouldn't be, maybe just one class." Christina explains.

I nod. I can deal with Peter for one class. Tobias will be in all of my classes so he will protect me. I lean my head against Tobias's chest and he wraps his arms around me. His legs lined up with mine. He leans his head on my shoulder and I feel his warm breaths on my cheek. I smile softly.

After a few minutes of sitting like this Tobias and I decide that we want to go and walk around to find our classes. Christina and Will stay in the dorm.

Tobias and I walk outside with our hands intertwined. The sun is setting, getting closer to the horizon every minute. College students roaming around trying to find their classes for Monday. Tobias smiles at me and kisses my temple.

"You know, my mom used to work here." Tobias says quietly.

"Really?" I say. "Is that why you wanted to come here?" I ask.

"Partly. And plus it's a good school." He says. I smile. "Hey, is it okay of we skip finding our classes, we can do it tomorrow. We don't start officially until Monday." Tobias asks.

I nod. "But why though?" I ask.

"I want to show you something."

With that Tobias leads me back into the dorm building and up a flight of stairs to the right of the lobby. We half walk, half jog up two more flights of stairs and I finally ask. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Tobias says pulling my arm.

I sigh and jog up the stairs with him. I try to count how many flights we go up so I can remember incase I have to go back down in a hurry.

Three.

Four.

I finally loose count and then we reach the top. There is a door in front of us. "Close your eyes." Tobias says.

I groan and close my eyes. Tobias's hands cover my eyes and he pushes my forward, leading me through the door. Then he takes his hands off of my eyes and I open them.

All around me is the sky. The dark blue sky. The clouds slowly letting the stars show. The roof is glass and the walls are white. A black carpet beneath me and a bed in front of me with black sheets. A bed? Why a bed?

"It's beautiful." I whisper.

Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind. His lips on my neck making soft kisses. "I asked the owner and they said that I could come up here when ever I want. Since my mom used to be the next best thing to owner." Tobias mumbles into my neck. "They put a bed in here for me."

I smile softly. "Your amazing." I whisper.

Tobias then stops kissing my neck and kisses me. "I love you." He mumbles against my lips.

"I love you more than you will ever know." I whisper. I place my hand on his cheek, my thumb touching the corner of his lip.

Tobias smiles and leads me to the bed. He lays me down on it and comes over to me. He lays down next to me and nuzzle my head into his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me.

We lay like this for a while and just talk. We talk about stupid things and romantic things. Sharing kisses once in a while. Enjoying the stars above us in the black sky.

This is definitely the best night ever.


	9. Classes

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone, I hope you like it! Go ahead and check out my new story. 'Dauntless Life' I hope you enjoy that one too! Please review**

Chapter 9- Classes

Tris POV:

The sun stings my eyes as I walk out of the dorm for my first class for today. Tobias is by my side with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. The smell of his hoodie fills my nose and makes me smile. I hold my books in front of me and Tobias and I walk to our class.

Luckily I only have one today. Since it's Friday.

I sit at my own desk when I get to my first class. There are few people in this class. About 12 students. Luckily Peter isn't in this class.

I'm in this class for about two to three hours. Luckily we don't learn about one topic the whole day and we get breaks. We learn about stupid math first. During the whole lesson Tobias and I exchange looks and I laugh to myself at most of them.

Tobias POV:

Thank god that class is finally over. All the teacher did for the first hour was talk about the school and what we were going to learn. Only a few things sounded cool like the medical things.

I plant a soft kiss on Tris's cheek as we walk out of the building. Tris giggles softly and smiles at me. I smile and wrap my arm around her. "Whats next?" I ask.

"Lunch?" She asks.

"Perfect." I say. Tris giggles and leans her head on my shoulder as we walk. "Where's Christina and Will? I thought they only had one class today." I say.

"No, Christina has two and Will has three today. They have one class together and they eat lunch together in like an hour or two." Tris explains.

"Oh," I say. "well it's just you and me then." I wink at her and she giggles. "Do you wanna go out to eat?" I ask.

"Sure, but where?"

"Let's go to Cheddars. I saw one on the way here about five minutes away." I say.

Tris smiles and nods and we go to the parking lot in front of the dorms. She gets into the passengers seat of the truck and buckles up as I do.

Tris POV:

We arrive at Cheddars and I order some salmon with rice and a lemonade. As I eat Tobias stares at me and smiles as he eats. "What?" I ask.

"You're just... Just wonderful Tris. I don't know what I would do without you. You're beautiful, smart, caring, loving, and just amazing. And I love the fact that you are my wife and I love the fact that I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Tobias explains.

Tears well up in my eyes and I feel one fall down my cheek as he says this. I wipe the happy tears from my eyes and smile at Tobias. "I love you so much." I whisper.

Tobias takes my hand and rubs the ring back and forth. "I love you too." He whispers.

I smile and after were done eating we leave. When we get back to the college we go to Tobias' dorm. Christina texted me saying that Will and her were gonna hang out in our dorm for the night.

As soon as we walk through the door Tobias kisses me passionately. I shut the door with my foot and push Tobias against the door. Tobias stops kissing me for a second.

"I have a question." He whispers softly and carries me over to his bed.

"Yeah?"

"After college do you want to start a family?" He asks. I smile softly.

"That would be amazing." I whisper.

Tobias smiles and kisses me. He kisses each raven on my chest making me moan softly and quietly. "I love you." Tobias mumbles into my neck.

"I love you too." I whisper.

Tobias and I cuddle for the rest of the night. Talking about random things and our future family. I start to doze off and I hear the door open. It must be Will.

"I'll take her back to her dorm." I hear Tobias whisper.

"Okay, Christina is there." Will says.

Then I feel strong arms pick me up bridal style. I don't object since I'm half asleep anyways. "Hey," I hear Christina whisper.

"Hey, she's sleeping can I lay her down?"

"Sure,"

Then I'm laid down on my bed and the covers over me. I feel Tobias kiss the top of my head and whisper, "Goodnight." And with that, I fall asleep.


	10. Healthy

Chapter 10- Healthy

Tris POV:

It's been a wonderful four years in college and Tobias and I both graduated with master degrees in being a gym teacher and trainers. Today is the day Tobias and I are going back home.

"Ready?" Tobias asks me as he starts the truck.

"Ready." I smile and plant a kiss on his cheek. We listen to the radio all the way home and talk about random things like we always do.

...

I sit on mine and Tobias' bed in our room putting the pillow cases back on the pillows. "Hey," Tobias says softly as he comes into the room.

I smile and walk up to him. "Hey."

"Isn't it great to be back home?" He asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"It's amazing." I say.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted to start a family once we came back home? And when you stopped taking the pill a couple weeks ago?" Tobias asks.

"I can't believe you still remember that. And yes I do." I say.

"Well," Tobias smiles softly and kisses my neck. "It's ten at night, why don't we start now?" He whispers against my neck.

"Sounds like a perfect idea." I whisper and kiss Tobias hardly.

We both make the kiss more passionate and Tobias bites my lip softly, desperately wanting an entrance. I quickly accept and he pushes me against the wall. I find the hem of his shirt and slowly slide it over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second. Tobias kisses down my neck and rips off my t-shirt leaving me in my bra and shorts. I slowly kick off my shorts and my hands find Tobias's belt buckle. He smiles against my lips as I slide off his pants.

Tobias picks me up and lays me down on the bed. I smile as he comes over top of me and slowly slides off my bra. He kisses my stomach. "Beautiful." He whispers against my stomach.

I smile and kiss him passionately and hardly. He massages my breasts with his hands and his mouth, making me moan. I feel Tobias' hands on the waist band of my underwear and I let him slide them off. I slowly slide off his boxers and Tobias kisses down my neck and moans as I start to stroke his dick. He grunts and moans as I do this and I kiss him as I slowly stop.

Tobias looks at me with soft eyes, making sure that we're both ready. I smile and kiss him, telling him yes. Then Tobias slowly inserts himself inside of me, thrusting in and out. I moan louder and louder as he thrusts faster and faster. I half moan half scream as I reach my climax, along with Tobias moaning my name. Tobias then kisses me slowly but hardly as he takes himself out of me. We kiss like this for a while and slowly catch our breaths.

Tobias pulls the covers up closer to our chests and wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight." Tobias whispers into my ear, making me smile.

"Goodnight." I whisper and then slowly fall asleep, safe in his arms.

(A Month Later) ...

Tris POV:

"Tris, Tris?" I hear Tobias whisper through the bathroom door. I cough and he comes in and holds my hair back. I puke into the toilet and Tobias rubs my back. Once I'm done I wipe my mouth off and walk out of the bathroom.

"Sorry." I whisper as I sit on the bed.

"It's okay, don't be sorry." Tobias says. "Are you sure this is just another flu? We did have sex a month ago when you were off of the pill." Tobias explains.

"I'll take the test." I say.

Tobias smiles. "I'll go downstairs and make some soup." Tobias then kisses my temple and walks downstairs. Once he leaves the room I go over to my desk and grab a test from the back of one of the shelves.

After ten minutes of waiting I check the test. The little pink plus sign shows up and the side says that I'm four weeks pregnant. I squeal.

"Tobias!" I yell.

Tobias then comes racing up the stairs panicking. "What wrong? What happened!?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant!" I say.

Tobias' face lights up and he picks me up and kisses me passionately. "I'm going to be a father!" He says. I giggle. He sets me down. "I love you so much." Tobias whispers against my lips. "And this little one too." He whispers and kisses my belly.

I smile. "And we both love you too, so, so much." I say.

"Can we go to the doctors? So we know for sure. I don't want want happened before to happen again." Tobias asks.

I nod. "Let's go now. Just let me get ready first." I say and Tobias smiles. Tobias nods and kisses me softly before I get into the shower.

I take a warm shower and put some lotion on afterwards. I get dressed in black skinny jeans with cuts at the knees and a black shirt that cuts off right after my shoulders and shows my ravens on my chest. I put on some combat boots and quickly do my makeup. I put on some nude eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

After I'm done getting ready I head downstairs to find Tobias waiting for me with the keys. "Ready?" He asks with a smile.

"Ready." I say and walk out to my jeep with him. Tobias drives and after twenty minutes we're at the hospital.

We check in and we are put into a room with one of the ultra sound machines in the room. I lay on the hospital bed, waiting for the nurse to come. Soon a nurse arrives in the room and it's the same one we've had before.

"Welcome back Mrs and Mr. Eaton. Did you try again?" She asks.

"Yes we did, we just wanted to make sure the baby is healthy before we get our hopes up." Tobias explains.

"Sounds reasonable. Now this may be cold." She says.

I nod and she puts the jell on my stomach. She spreads it around with the wand type thing and a picture pops up on the screen, a small blob pops up on the screen.

"The baby's healthy. Your five weeks to be exact." She says. "Congratulations." She says with a bright smile.

I can't help but smile. Tobias smiles brightly and kisses my hand, leaving his lips there. The nurse walks out and tells us that we are able to leave when ever we want. "Were going to be parents." I whisper as I sit up.

"We are. And I am going to spoil our child rotten and make sure they have the best life ever with brother and sisters." Tobias explains and I giggle.

"And at school we can be their gym teacher and embarrass them." I say and Tobias laughs.

"Their going to hate us when their older." Tobias says.

I laugh and hug him. "I don't want them to hate us." I whisper against his lips.

"Oh they won't. They will love us to death but just get mad when we embarrass them." He whispers.

I giggle. "Let's go home."

With that we go home and tell the gang about the pregnancy and tell Caleb and Susan. Everyone is so excited for us and Christina is already planning shopping dates.

"Tris?" Tobias asks as he wraps his arms around me when I sit on his lap in the living room.

"Yeah?" I say as I lean back to look at him.

"You're going to be a perfect mother." He whispers.

I smile and kiss his lips softly. "And you're going to be a perfect father." I whisper.


	11. Gender

Chapter 11- Gender

Tris POV:

I wake up in the morning to soft lips on my forehead. "Good morning." Tobias whispers against my forehead.

"Good morning." I whisper and smile.

I kiss Tobias softly on the lips and he makes it more passionate. "Ready for today?" He asks after the kiss.

"But I don't want to get out of bed." I mumble.

Tobias laughs softly. "Come on, I canceled the appointment yesterday because you wanted lazy day." He says.

"Fine." I laugh.

Tobias smiles and kisses me again. "It's eleven, I'll make you something quick to eat before we go at twelve." He says.

I smile and nod. After Tobias leaves the room I slowly get up. It's been five months since I've found out that I was pregnant. Today we are going to find out what the gender of the baby is and I can't wait.

I walk into the bathroom and take a nice, warm shower. I put on some lotion after the shower and leave my hair down. I put on some black skinny jeans and a white tank top. Last I put on an oversized hoodie and my vans. I walk downstairs to see Tobias setting out pancakes for me. "Thank you." I whisper as I kiss him.

"Anything for you." He says, making me smile.

I sit down and eat my pancakes. After I'm done I wash my dishes and Tobias and I leave for the doctors. I stare out the window all the way there.

Soon were finally there and Tobias and I check in. "Beatrice Eaton." I say at the front desk.

"Yes, right through those doors on the right." The lady says, pointing at the room. "And congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you." I smile.

Tobias and I walk over to the room and wait until the nurse comes in. Her name is Melody. The one we've had before. Soon she comes in and puts the jell on my belly and moves the wand over it.

"The baby is amazingly healthy." She says. "Want to know the sex?" She smiles. Tobias and I both nod. "You're having a baby girl! Congratulations, I'll go print off some pictures." She explains. She then walks out of the room.

I'm having a girl. I can't believe it. "We're having a girl!" I whisper to Tobias.

Tobias hugs me and kisses me passionately. "We're having a girl." He whispers after the kiss. "I love you, and you too little one." Tobias says to me and my stomach.

I laugh and just then the nurse comes in. She hands me the pictures with a smile on her face and tells us that we can leave.

After a couple minutes of taking in that we are going to have a baby girl we finally leave. While were in the car I call Christina.

"Trissy!" She screams when she answers the phone.

"Hey," I say as I put it on speaker.

"How was the appointment?" She asks.

"Good."

"And?!"

"I'm having a girl!" I say.

Christina squeals. "OH. MY. GOD! We have to go shopping tomorrow and have the whole gang spend the night tonight and everything." She says.

I roll my eyes at Tobias. He laughs. Typical Christina. "Okay, tell the gang, don't tell them the gender though. Be at the house around six." I say.

With that Christina agrees on not telling the gang the gender and squeals a goodbye. I hang up the phone. "You have to tell Caleb now." Tobias says.

I groan. "There are so many people that know us, it's just crazy." I say. "Let's just stop there."

After a few minutes we're at Caleb's and Susan's house. I knock on the door and as usual I see a little Natalie opening the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Auntie Trissy! And uncle Toby!" She squeals making Tobias and I laugh. Tobias picks her up, tickling her sides making her scream.

Susan and Caleb are watching TV in the living room. "Guess what!?" I say.

"Twins!?" Caleb asks.

I look at him confused. "Uhh, no." I say.

Caleb groans and hands Susan a ten dollar bill. "Sorry we bet on it." He says.

I laugh. "I'm having a girl!"

"Congratulations!" Caleb and Susan say at the same time and come over to hug me.

"I'm gonna have a baby cousin, and it's gonna be a girl?" Natalie asks.

"Mhm, your gonna love her right?" Tobias says, with Natalie on his lap as he sits on the couch.

"All the time!" Natalie squeals and hugs me.

I smile. "So, when's this little one starting school?" I ask.

"Next year, gonna be in Erudite." Caleb says. Then looks at me in the eyes, he knows what I think about them, but it's okay now. Things have changed.

I nod. "Your going to be the absolute best in class." I say to Natalie.

She smiles. "Auntie, can you come play with me?" She asks.

I nod and walk over with her to her play room, her dragging my hand and I sit down on the floor in front of her doll house and play with her.

Tobias POV:

Tris walks over with Natalie into the play room. Tris is going to be a great mother. Just the way she acts around Natalie I can tell.

"So, did you guys decorate the baby room yet?" Shauna asks.

"Um no, we wanted to wait until we found out the gender of the baby before we painted the room. We got a crib and some blankets, a rocking chair and some bottles though." I explain.

"Perfect." Shauna says with a smile.

Just then, Tris comes out with purple nails, purple eyeshadow on and red lipstick around her lips and on her lips. "I gave Auntie Trissy a make over!" Natalie squeals and spins Tris around.

I laugh. "You look beautiful Tris." I say.

Tris rolls her eyes at me and Caleb dies of laughter. Natalie laughs and gives Tris a washcloth so she can wipe everything off. After Tris gets cleaned up we leave. It's around five when we get home so the gang should be here in an hour.

"Wanna look at room colors?" Tris asks.

"Sure." I say as I sit down next to her in the living room.

Tris pulls out a booklet of all different shades of colors of paint. "I'm thinking of blue or purple." Tris says.

I nod in agreement and flip to the purple and blue pages. "How about aqua and purple stripes?" I ask.

"Perfect." She smiles.

I smile and softly kiss her. Just then the gang walks in.

Tris POV:

"Woah! Baby number two already being planned!" I hear Uriah say. I laugh and release from the kiss.

"It's nice to see you too Uriah." I say.

Uriah laughs and we all sit down on the floor in a circle. I look at Christina and it seems like if she could she would scream at the top of her lungs that the baby is a girl. "So, I have an announcement." I say.

"Okay?" Shauna says.

I smile. "It's a girl!" I say.

Christina squeals and Marlene and Shauna both hug me tightly. "Congratulations!" Everyone says.

I smile. "I am totally helping with the baby room." Shauna says.

"Clothes!" Christina squeals.

"Toys!" Marlene says.

I smile. "Thank you." I say.

They all nod. "Movie?" Tobias asks.

"How about we watch The Conjuring?" Zeke asks.

I agree and Zeke puts in the movie. I lay on Tobias's lap as the movie starts and he rubs his hand up and down my arm, making me relax.

Today has been a tiring day but I try to watch the movie anyways. After about an hour and a half of watching the movie I slowly start to drift off to sleep in Tobias's arms.

Tobias' POV:

The movie finally ends and I find out that Tris is sleeping. "Aww she's sleeping." Christina whispers.

"What's the big deal of her sleeping?" Will asks.

"I agree with Will." Zeke says.

Everyone laughs quietly and I roll my eyes. "I'm going to bring her upstairs." I whisper.

I get up and pick Tris up with me. I slowly walk her upstairs and lay her down on the bed, covering her up with the blankets.

"Goodnight." She mumbles.

"Oh, so you just wanted a free trip up here?" I ask.

Tris giggles. "No I was sleeping, Zeke just woke me up." She whispers.

I laugh softly. "Do you want me to stay up here?" I ask.

"No, go down there with them, I'm fine alone." She says.

I softly kiss her and she smiles after the kiss. "Goodnight, I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers.

"Goodnight little girl." I whisper and softly kiss Tris's stomach.

Tris giggles softly and then finally falls asleep before I leave. I go back downstairs, and fall asleep on the floor.


	12. Baby Shopping

**Sorry everyone for not updating for a while, I got caught up in a lot of other fan fictions that I'm reading. Also school isn't a big help. Love ya guys, hope you like this chapter. REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASEEE c: **

Chapter 12- Baby shopping.

Tris POV:

The water flows up past my ankles and I slam at the glass. It won't budge. Christina is laughing on the other side and Tobias just stares at me, studying me. I cry and scream. I kick at the glass with all of my strength as the water rises above my hips. I slam at the glass, screaming for help.

Soon the water is past my shoulders and I take my last breath as I float to the top. Tears staining my cheeks wash away in the water.

"Tris! Tris! Wake up!" I hear as I open my eyes.

I jolt up and crawl into Tobias's arms. "T-the dream." I whisper into his chest in between sobs. I've been having this dream about once a week now and every time I cry when I wake up.

"Shh," He whispers against my forehead. "This is just something that were going to have to deal with." He says.

I nod slowly and he kisses me softly. "Thank you, I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back. "Now get ready. You have to go baby shopping with the girls today." He says.

"Don't be surprised if I come back with the whole store." I say.

Tobias laughs. "I won't, knowing Christina." He says.

I laugh and kiss him again before he goes downstairs. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I put on a pair of black jeans and a tank top and a dark grey t-shirt. My baby bump is definitely showable but luckily it's not the biggest baby bump since I'm seven months pregnant. I put on my black vans and leave my hair down. I walk downstairs to see Christina, Shauna, and Marlene devouring pancakes.

"Yeah, we got here like an hour ago so we got the first pancakes." Shauna says.

I laugh. "No, I made a separate plate for Tris before you guys got yours." Tobias says and kisses my cheek.

"You know, you could of lied!" Shauna says.

I laugh and take my plate and sit next to Christina. "What are we gonna get today?" I ask.

"Cute little baby clothes. Duhh." Christina says.

"And decorations." Marlene adds.

"Thats basically all we need." I say.

"Then let's go." Shauna says as I take my last bite.

I agree and grab my phone.

"Bye," Tobias whispers in my ear as he hugs and kisses me.

"Bye, have a guys day today." I say.

Tobias smiles and kisses me before we all pile into Christina's car. Christina drives us all to the mall while the radio is blasting through the speakers.

"Holly shit Tris, isn't that Fours song?" Shauna asks.

I listen for a moment. "Every time that you get undressed," I smile.

"Yeah, it's been like five years since that song." I say.

"You guys should start singing again." Marlene says. Christina nods.

"Ehh, with the baby and everything now, I don't think it's going to happen again. I mean I won't quit singing but just not making records and everything." I say.

Christina nods in agreement as we pull into the mall. "Well let's go shopping!"

After all day of shopping I'm finally home in the nursery unpacking everything with Marlene. "Do you want this on the wall?" She asks, holding up a picture of a pink and purple owl. I smile and nod. She puts it up on the wall along with the other one.

I then put all of the cute blue, purple, black, and pink, baby clothes in the drawers. I leave the toys in a basket on a chair and put the blankets in the crib.

"It's wonderful in here." I say, looking around. It's freshly painted and just wonderful.

Marlene smiles and nods. "It's amazing, I can't wait until you have her. Think of any names yet?"

"No, I'm thinking of Hali or Chloe maybe." I say.

"And I'm thinking of Chloe or Eve." I hear Tobias say as he walks the door.

I laugh. "Well those are wonderful names," Marlene says. Her phone vibrates from a text. "It's Uriah, I gotta go, I'll see you later." Marlene says.

I smile and say bye as she leaves. Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my nose. "What do you wanna do?" He asks.

"Kiss you." I mumble against his lips.

Tobias smirks and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and through his hair, his arms wrap around my waist. He walks me into the bedroom and lies me down on the bed. My hands find the hem of his shirt and I pull it off. I smile against his lips and place my hands on his abs. A soft moan escapes Tobias's mouth as I bite his lip softly, wanting an entrance. I smile as he accepts and his tongue slides into my mouth.

Tobias slides of my shirt and I moan as he kisses down my neck onto my bra line, planting soft kisses on my chest. Tobias kisses back up to my lips. I feel a pain in my stomach and I stop him.

"I.. I'm sorry, my stomach hurts." I whisper.

"Shh, it's okay." Tobias whispers against my lips.

He plants a soft kiss on my lips and gets up. He takes of his pants and puts on pajama pants and so do I. "Let's go to bed." Tobias whispers as I crawl under the covers with him.

"I love you Tobias Eaton." I mumble into his chest.

"And I love you even more Tris Eaton." He mumbles into the crook of my neck, leaving a soft kiss.

I smile and then drift off to sleep.

++++ (two months later, sorry for the time laps, I didn't want to have a short chapter.)

I wake up in the morning to the light shining in my eyes. I hate the sunlight in my eyes every morning. I groan and stuff my face in my pillow, blocking out the sun. I hear Tobias chuckle to my side, muffled by his pillow.

"You know, our baby is going to be just like you, hating the sunlight." Tobias says. I laugh and turn on my side to face him. "What do you wanna do today?" Tobias asks me.

"Cuddle." I mumble as I stuff my face in his chest.

"What's the date today?" He whispers into my ear as he stuffs his head in the crook of my neck.

"October 7th." I say. Shit. Tobias has to work today. "Come on!"

Tobias kisses my neck softly and then he kisses my lips. "Sorry." He mumbles against my lips.

"Go ahead." I whisper. "I love you."

Tobias smiles. "I love you too."

He then gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. I stare at the mirror in the bathroom as he takes a shower. It's around eight now, he will be back around four tonight. I wish that I was working so I wouldn't have to be bored all day. But, I'm about nine months pregnant so I can't really do anything.

I grab my phone and text Susan.

T- Hey, can you come over today? Tobias has to work and I don't want I be home alone.

S- Sure, I'll be there with Natalie in about a hour.. She doesn't want to get dressed ugh!

I laugh at the text and reply- haha okay thanks.

Just then Tobias walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist and opens the closet to get some clothes. I stare at him. Oh god to I want that towel to fall off right now.

"Fall off. Fall off. Fall off." I mumble under my breath, knowing that Tobias won't hear me.

"I can hear you!" Tobias says from the closet. I laugh and he walks out, wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. He comes over to me and kisses me passionately. "Is someone coming over?" He asks after the kiss.

I nod. "Susan is."

"You better call me if something happens." He says with a smile. I smile back and nod. I kiss him again and sit up. "I love you." He mumbles against my lips.

"I love you too." I whisper. "Bye."

"Bye." He says before he walks out of the bedroom. I hear the back door shut and his car drive off into the distance. I groan and get out of bed. I put on some black sweat pants and a white cami.

I then curl up on the couch in the living room downstairs with a bowl of cereal. I start to flick through the movies on Netflix until I hear a squeaky voice.

"Aunt Trissy!" Natalie screams as she jumps on to the couch next to me. I smile at her and then she hugs me.

"Hey," Susan says as she sits down beside me, putting Natalie in her lap.

"Hey," I say. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I hold my belly.

"You okay?" She asks me with soft eyes.

"Yeah," I say. "Just pains, honestly I think today is going to be the day." I say. I'm scared to have the baby but I'm excited to be a mom.

"You will be fine if it happens today, trust me." She smiles.

I smile and finally find a movie that we all can watch.

Tris POV:

I wake up from a nap with the worst pain I have ever had in my stomach and to water running down my legs.

"Susan!" I scream. She comes running up the stairs with a worried look on her face. "It-it's time." I say.

"Okay, I'll get Natalie in the car and get everything ready. Put on some new sweats and we can call Tobias in the car." She explains.

I nod and try to put on a new pair of sweatpants as fast as I can. I finally get them on and walk down the stairs in horrible pain. Susan helps me to the car and I then start to dial Tobias's phone number.

Tobias POV:

"Okay, you can pack up now. Thank you." I say as I finally finish my second lesson for the day. All of the students pack up their guns and knives. I walk over to the counter, about to check out for work when my phone rings. It's Tris.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"T-Tobias it's time." She says. "Susan is driving me to the h-hospital."

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." I say, calmly into the phone.

"Okay," She says as she hangs up the phone.

I quickly check out of work and run to my truck. I can't believe that today. Today. I will become a father.

Tris POV:

Susan pulls into the parking lot of the hospital and as soon as we walk in I see my nurse. She quickly comes over to me. "Melody." I say.

"Come with me, I can tell your going to have this baby soon." She says.

I follow her into the closest delivery room and lay on the bed. I change into the hospital gown and cringe in pain as the contractions become worse and worse. I curl up in the bed, holding Susan's hand as they put and IV in me. God do those things fucking hurt.

Then I see Tobias and I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. He rushes over to my bedside and kisses me passionately. He holds my other hand and kisses it softly, making me smile. "How are you?" He asks softly.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Uncle Toby!" Natalie cheers as she realizes that Tobias is here. Tobias smiles at her and picks her up with his other arm and sets her on his lap. He doesn't let go of my hand and I like that. I like how he treats Natalie like she's his own child. He's going to be the best father.

"What's wrong with Auntie?" Natalie asks.

"Well your Auntie is in a lot of pain because your baby cousin wants to come out." Tobias explains and I can't help but smile.

Natalie smiles and just then another sharp pain comes and I scream. I squeeze Tobias's hand. Melody comes in to check on me.

"It's time." She says. "You have to push as hard as you can for me okay?" She says.

I nod in pain and hold Susan's and Tobias's hands. I push as hard as I can three times. Then I hear the loud cry of the baby. A tear escapes my eye as the pain dies down and I hear my baby cry.

Tobias's and my baby.

Our baby.

Tobias is a father.

And I'm a mother.


End file.
